A Fangirl Yankee In King Arthur's Court
by writing-at-random
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERS! A crazy thing called a 'fangirl' gets transported to Camelot after Arthur is crowned king and begins ranting about their lives being a TV show... whatever that is. Arthur knows only one good thing came from that girl- he got a bear!


**A/N: This idea for a one-shot came to me while I was baking cookies… Yes, random moment to be thinking of story ideas but it worked! This is just a little something that I – and probably many others – wanted to do after seeing the third episode of season 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"_Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"_ the entire court shouted enthusiastically as Arthur stood before his people wearing the crown.

He could see Merlin smiling, a mixture of emotions on the young man's face. Gwen was standing next to him, biting her lower lip with happiness. She looked so beautiful in that dress and with those puffy, red eyes due to all of her crying. He wanted to go console her, but his attention – and the entire court's – turned to the back of the room as what appeared to be a mini tornado came from out of nowhere.

When the tornado vanished, a rather short girl stood in its place. She had on a green shirt and gray pants that read the word 'Aeropostale' along the left leg. Her face, what may have been pretty but Arthur could not tell, was crinkled up in an angry manner, her eyes narrowed and red. In her right hand, she clutched a small teddy bear.

"You!" she shouted, looking straight at a befuddled King Arthur.

Everyone's gaze returned to him. "Me?" he asked stupidly. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm, well…" the girl struggled for words, letting the bear slip ever so slightly. "It's not important who I am!" she settled with, yelling at the king. "But the reason I'm here is! How could you be so _arrogant?_ I don't care that the BBC is calling you a 'drama,' you need to shut up and stop with all the angst!" the girl ranted, now pacing and flinging her bear every which way. "All three episodes, I've cried! _All three!"_ she repeated to stress whatever importance she was trying to show about three episodes… whatever that was.

Arthur was frozen in place with shock – and confusion – as she yelled. What was a Be Be See? He looked at Merlin who shrugged and exchanged a look with Gaius.

"I'm sorry," he started, "but what are you talking about?"

The girl rolled her eyes and began tapping her bare foot. "Didn't you ever think that your life would be turned into a TV show? There I was, sitting with my laptop in bed – because there is _no way_ I am going to wait until January for Syfy Channel to pick you lot up – anyway, I was sitting in bed watching the show, and you decide to _kill off Uther!_" she screamed holding her hands out to emphasize her anger. "I mean, I never did like the guy, but I didn't want him to die!"

She huffed, suddenly realizing that every single person's eyes were on her. Slowly, her cheeks glowed a bright scarlet that would but the Pendragon colors to shame. She cleared her throat and scanned the room, very embarrassed. "Long live King Arthur," she muttered quietly when nobody said anything.

Just then, Merlin stepped out into the aisle to face the strange girl. "Um, maybe you should just make an audience with Arth- er, King Arthur _later on_," he suggested sweetly, flashing his signature grin that seemed to make the girl melt, tears suddenly streaming from her eyes.

"Ah, Merlin!" she choked, clearly wanting to go up to him. "You need a hug!"

The entire room quietly chuckled at the seemingly random outburst. Merlin squeezed back into the crowd of people, asking Gaius to murder him.

Unfortunately, Merlin didn't hold her attention for long, for she turned back to Arthur with a deadly glare. "Do you see what you did to Dragoon? He was just trying to _help_ you, and just because he wasn't able to heal your father, you decide to _kill_ him! Dragoon the Great even looked sad when Uther died! And! He specifically said he didn't know what went wrong… or something along those lines. Arthur, I love you – not like that Gwen! I love you, but you can be such a clotpole! And that is Merlin's word."

She huffed again, straightening out her shirt. "You better straighten up, Arty! I will be watching… every Saturday… I see _everything!"_ she exclaimed, scanning the room through narrowed eyes. The people started to look paranoid and a couple cowered behind their wives.

Her eyes settled on Arthur. "So now, you're going to hunt down people with magic too? You people really know how to shake up a legend!"

Her words sparked whispers among the court, giving her a chance to wave at Merlin enthusiastically and put a finger to her lips, mouthing, "Keep the magic secret!"

Leon and Gwaine had snuck up to Arthur, the former asking, "Did you notice how she got here? Could it be magic?"

Gwaine then snorted. "Do you think she's drunk?" he asked, not attempting to keep his voice down… which was a mistake.

"Holy flippin' pancakes!" the odd girl screamed – but not out of fear – out of excitement. "IT'S GWAINE! I can't believe you're Gwaine! AND LEON! I love you, Leon! You _never_ die! It's so cool!" She screamed again, doing a little twirl in the process and jumping up and down twice.

"_Rrrrriiiiigggghhhhtttt…_" Gwaine dragged on, practically making the word its own sentence. Suddenly, he grabbed Percival and dragged him to where the knight was standing. "Percival, meet Odd Girl!" he said happily and ducked behind Percival's giant, muscly body.

To the strong knight's horror, Gwaine's plan had worked.

The girl squealed again. "PERCY! Wow, you're hotter in person! My, my, Arty, you've got one _sexy_ Round Table goin' on!" The room went utterly silent as she laughed hysterically at Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon's embarrassed faces. "Well," she said, wiping a tear from her eye, "I could keep ranting on and on and on, but I won't." Everyone let out a thankful sigh. "Besides, Kitty O has already done most of that in her fanfiction." The girl nodded, satisfied with her speech.

"However," she said, putting up a finger, causing a few people to groan. She ignored this. "There is one thing I would like to do before I go back to my room and sleep."

She made her way over to where Merlin was standing – though it was more like hiding – and tugged him away from Gaius. Smiling sadly at him, she pulled him into a hug that she knew Freya would kill her for. Surprisingly, Merlin hugged her back, and she hugged him as if she would never hug him ever again – which she knew she probably wouldn't.

Standing on her tiptoes and still embracing him, she whispered in his ear. "I've wanted to hug you ever since… well, the dragon told you that your destiny was to protect a prat."

Merlin let go of her out of shock, but she just winked at him and returned to her spot that she had first appeared with a bright smile on her face. She examined the Pendragon décor for a moment before turning back to the people staring intently at her.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the next episode! That would be… what? Three months for you guys? Anywho, it looks interesting for you, Merlin! I hope Kilgharrah lightens up on those riddles for you." She giggled at Merlin's shock and Arthur's confusion. "And I don't care what my other friends say; the show's plot holes are a good thing. It leaves a nice opportunity for us fangirls to write stuff!"

By now, Arthur was beyond words and everyone could not find the ability to speak. The 'fangirl' laughed. "I think it's best I leave, though I don't know how I even got here…" she trailed off, looking around.

"Magic?" Leon suggested hesitantly.

The girl nodded once. "Most likely. And seeing as this is probably the one and only time I will get to come here, this might be worth a shot." She smiled evilly, making Merlin nervous. "Imperio!" she shouted, pointing a finger at Arthur, but the newly crowned king just raised an eyebrow. "That did nothing," she mumbled. "Sorry, Merlin, I gave it a shot!"

Suddenly, she raised both arms in the air, high above her head. "Abracadabra!"

With a flash of silver light, she disappeared, leaving Camelot in a state of shock, and a teddy bear on the floor. Arthur had a strange and sudden urge to cuddle with it. Merlin wandered up to where Arthur was now sitting and joined his friend as the people began to shuffle out before another of these 'fangirls' came.

"So," the warlock began. "Any idea what a TV show is?"

Arthur shrugged. "Probably magic… or something."

****

When the girl opened her eyes, she found that she was lying in bed with her computer still cradled in her lap. Looking at the clock, her eyes went wide. It was three o'clock in the morning.

Had she really just gone to Camelot?

Nah! That was ridiculous. It had to be a dream.

Or so she thought until next Saturday night when she watched _Merlin_ and saw, in Arthur's chambers while Merlin and Arthur were bantering about, there was indeed a teddy bear sitting upon Arthur's scarlet pillows on the four poster bed.

**A/N: Just to tell you in advance, there actually **_**won't**_** be a teddy bear on his bed… unfortunately. Anywho, I had to get that story off my chest. Please tell me how you liked it! Review?**

**Oh, and you should read Kitty O's **_**Restrictions and Reprimands **_**if you've seen season 4! It's very funny!**


End file.
